Star Wars: Revan's War
by ExiledNorman
Summary: What if Revan had time to explain. What if Revan saved Bastila instead. Warning- Femslash, language, and adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Revan's War

Warning: Will have Femslash, Language, and Violence. Will be rated T for now but may change to M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucas Arts or any images relating to Lucas Arts.

Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever

I stood on the bridge of my flagship, lost in thought. I stared out towards the dark abyss and the stars that peppered it, and I sighed at my chaotic thoughts. I could feel _her _coming towards me. It had been so many years since I last saw her. Did she hate me for what I have done these past years, I wondered.

"Master, the Jedi come, let me crush them for daring to oppose us." I turned my head and stared at Malak, my apprentice, in pity. He had long ago fallen into the dark side's grasp. Most of my followers had and I sighed once more at that thought.

"No Malak, I will personally handle this. Go back to your ship and await my orders." I told him in no uncertain terms. As he turned to leave, I saw flashes of hate and jealousy in his eyes. I desperately prayed that he would not choose today to try and usurp me. As I looked back towards the window I saw the Republic ships exit hyperspace.

I waved my hand towards the communication relay as I stared at the image of the woman I never thought I would see again. "Hello Bastila, it's good to see you again." I told her sincerely. She kept her face blank as she spoke to me. "Revan, it's time you were stopped. Surrender now, we have you outnumbered ten-to-one." I internally winced at her icy tone but refused to show it.

"I am truly sorry Bas, but I can't do that." With that spoken I cut off the relay and ordered my fleet to disperse. I noticed as the battle began that she was using her battle meditation. I knew I could not hope to stop her in a space battle and left a path open for her boarding party to take. As I did this I noticed Malak's ship retreating, the coward.

As I tracked Bastila through the force I would give her a subtle nudge to avoid the danger she did not sense and protected her from my own fleet. As her group landed in the prepared hanger I had already ordered all my men from the area to prevent any mishaps. I turned towards my most trusted friend and head of security, "Karl, I want you and your men to escort Bastila's group to the bridge." He looked unsure for a moment but knew better than to question me in the middle of a fight. As he left for the Jedi, I turned my attention back to the battle and my brow rose in confusion. More of my ships were heading for Malak and the Republic was ignoring them, going only after those I knew were loyal only to me.

I did not have much time to ponder this as I heard Bastila's group arrive and come up behind me. "Hello Revan, it is time for your judgment by the by the council." I felt lightened the moment I heard her voice and turned to get a good look at her. Over the years she had truly grown into being a beautiful woman. Her brown hair was done up in a pony-tail, and a bang curved around one of her icy blue eyes. Her pale complexion made her puffy eyes stand out even more, and my heart ached for her. I could not let them take me however, too much depended on it.

"I'm sorry Bas, but that's not going to happen. I don't wish to fight you on this but I cannot let the council stop me." I told her, my voice muffled by my mask. "Why Rev, why did you do it?" she asked me, her control slipping, allowing her tears to fall. "I did it for you and the Republic. There is a threat coming and the Republic is unprepared to face it. I discovered it in the outer rim territories and have been preparing since then." I told her, wanting her to know the truth.

One of the knights with her stepped towards me, his face twisted in a snarl." "Lies, you may claim to be helping but look at everything you've done. Malak has-" "I cut him off with my own snarl. "Malak is dam fool for what he has done. Everything that I have done has been for good and welfare of the Republic people. Look at some of the outer colonies that were wavering on collapse. I have turned them into fortress worlds and improved their economic infrastructure. All the worlds I captured have been experiencing peace not seen for decades. So don't compare me to that fucking fool who has been slowly trying to undermine me!" I yelled at the knight.

Everything had gone quiet and before anything could be said, I sensed the attack from Malak coming. I wrapped myself in the force with a speed that none could match and threw myself at Bastila to protect her from the blast. A second later everything on the bridge was in the process of being destroyed. Terminals were short-circuiting, flames bloomed out only to die from rapid depletion of oxygen, and I burned. Oh how I burned from the intense heat from those turbo-lasers. If not for the force then I'm sure Bastila and I would be dead. Her companions were not as lucky and died instantly.

"CURSE YOU MALAK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled through the force at him. As my ship's emergency protocols kicked in, I felt for Bastila through the force and started to panic. Her life was quickly slipping away. I did the only thing I could think of and tied her through the force to me. I desperately prayed that Karl would get here soon. After that, all I knew was blackness.

(Eleven days later…)

I groaned as I woke up towards bright lights. As I sat up I looked around and noticed I was in the med bay. I heard shuffling towards my right and looked over. Bastila was in the other bed, her body looked so broken. "Hello Revan, how are you feeling?" My head snapped over towards the voice and I sighed in relief. "Hello Sampson, I feel like shit. How long have I been out?" I asked him while beginning to get out of the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He told me, but was too late, and as I begun to stand I collapsed forwards into his arms. "You've been out for eleven days Rev. Your body is weak, and that's not including the injuries you suffered on the bridge." He told me solemnly. "How bad is it?" I asked him. "You will most likely be unable to walk for months, even with the force to help you."

I couldn't believe it. Everything I had been working for was coming undone because of Malak. My eyes narrowed and my nostrils flared in anger. He would pay for this, I would kill him for daring to try and kill me and Bas-… my eyes widened in shock. "What about Bastila is she okay!" I grabbed him by the collar. "She's fine Rev, it was touch and go for a while as one of her lungs had been punctured and her pelvic bone shattered."

I almost broke down crying then and there but held myself together. "Sampson, I need you to call Karl and have him gather all the fleet captains still loyal to me." "Of course, I'll get right to it." He was already setting me down before he finished talking and left. I laid my head in my hands and sighed. This had been my worst day ever.


	2. Gathering the Fleet

Chapter 2

A Gathering of Fleets

Revan sighed once more as she looked around the conference room. Only a total of twenty-three Captains had shown themselves to her. The rest had sided with Malak, that traitorous cur, she silently fumed. At least she still controlled the Star Forge. Her Captains remained silent as her gaze wandered the room.

"As you all may know by now, Malak has betrayed me. He attacked me in the Middle of battle along with the Republic's aid and many of the other Captains have sided with him. I would normally deal with something like this personally, but as you can, I am indisposed at the moment." She said to them as she rolled around the table in her wheel chair.

Her Captains stared at her in shock and outrage. "Let us track him down and kill him my Lord. He will regret his decision along with the traitors who abandoned our cause." Saul Karath, one of her most brilliant captains in the fleet, asked her. "No, he shall learn what it is like to feel my wrath, and he will beg for release from his pitiful existence." She told him darkly.

"Of course my Lord, what shall you have us do?" He asked her more calmly than before. "The Republic allied with Malak to take me down and helped him escape. They will be punished for this transaction against me. I have tasked the Star Forge to begin using its full capacity. Our fleet will no longer just attack military targets. It is time to end this war and if I must destroy parts of the galaxy to save it, then so be it." She calmly and quietly told them.

The Captains stared at her in shock. Not even in the Mandolorian War did she act this brutal. Something else must have happened to cause this shift in her attitude, something drastic. "My Lord, if I may ask, are you alright, you seem to be acting quite rashly." Saul hesitantly asked her.

"Am I alright you ask? I'll tell you if I'm alright, after all, I only ended up in a wheel chair with the chance of forever being maimed, the one I loved on the brink of death, and those fucking monsters in the outer rim are preparing to devour us all! So you tell me Karath, if I am alright!" She screamed at him before breaking down in her chair. The captains around her sat quietly to give her peace. "My Lord, Revan, it is not all lost. As long as we live we shall do our best to protect you and stop any other tragedies such as this, on that you have my word and the others as well, I presume." He replied while kneeling next to her. The others also gave their word and kneeled to her.

"T-t-thank you, you don't k-k-know what this means to me." She said between sobs, her face hidden behind her hands. "Now onto the other matters of business, I need you all to return to the Star Forge for further upgrades and the outfitting of your ships." She told them as she regained control of her emotions.

"Your ships will all be upgraded with stronger turbo lasers, shields, reactors, and overall a complete refitting of your ships shall occur. They will strike fear into our enemies once they encounter you and with the new designs, Malak's fleet will be unable to use the few structural weaknesses against us. Now are there any questions?" She asked them. "How long do you think it will take Malak to realize that you are still living?" One of the captains asked her." "Honestly, I do not know, but I can tell you this. He will be deathly afraid of me. I request that should any of you encounter him, disable his ship and send for me and any nearby fleets." She told them. "Are there any questions, or suggestions that you would like to make?" She asked as she studied each captain carefully.

When none spoke up she dismissed them and collapsed into her seat. As she sat there in thought, HK-47, her personal assassin droid came up to her and broke her chain of thoughts. "Query: Master, may I hunt down this traitorous meat-bag." Revan sat there and played the thought through her mind. She knew how fearful Malak was of HK, and trusted the droid could find him, but on the other hand, she needed to deal with Malak personally. "You can hunt him HK, but I will be the one to strike him down. If you can, when you find him I want you to alert me and we will prepare a trap to ambush him. As long as you don't kill him, feel free to make any decision you feel is necessary." She told him with a smirk on her face.

"Satisfactory Answer: Thank you master, I shall relish teaching the meat-bag his place. I shall depart at once." With that said and done HK proceeded to depart for his hunt. Revan sat for a few moments longer before she decided to do her own hunting, of the substantial kind. As she made her way to the mess hall she pondered how she would torture Malak before ending him. Maybe she would let a pack of angry Kath Hounds chew him into a pile desiccated remains.

After eating, she made her way back to the infirmary for her next dose of kolto injections. As she entered she noticed Sampson next to Bastila, lost in his thoughts. "How long do you think it will be until she wakes?" She asked him while her eyes brimmed with tears. "Not long actually, I expected a greater span of unconsciousness than what she has endured so far, however, I think that force bond of yours has caused some unpredicted effects on her, along with the help of the force, causing her to recuperate quicker than any normal person." He told her with a sense of pride and wonder.

"That's my girl, never letting anything hold her down. When she awakes lock down the room so no one may enter or leave until we finish discussing things." She told him in a tone that held no room for debating. "Of course, however, I will interfere if you push yourself too far, I will not let you be injured any further then what you have already been." He replied with an equally matching tone. "Fine as long as no one else interrupts us, this is already going to be hard enough for us." She said while he helped hoist her into a kolto tank after removing her armor." "Before I go I have a request to make, once we return to the star forge I would like every ship to be outfitted with the newest kolto synthesizers from Manaan." "Of course and a new medical program designed to train battlefield medics will started and led by you. Now shoo, I wish to rest." She said with her nose stuck up in the air acting haughtily, before she broke out giggling. "Whatever, I'll be back in a few hours, try not to hur yourself/" He said as he exited the medbay.


End file.
